


Thou Art Not My Abyss

by MiladyDeWinter (Techno_Queen)



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Brainwashing, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Gen, I'd be concerned about this but I'd rather write instead, So yeah, Solitary Confinement, This is essentially one massive Jack-angst fest, also I'm warning you this story may suck, and basically there's a lot of torture, anyway so there's this dude, because I apparently have an obsession with torturing my favorite fictional characters or something, because he's a meanie, who wants to brainwash Jack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 01:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13493758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Techno_Queen/pseuds/MiladyDeWinter
Summary: Jack Frost is a powerful being, a very powerful being indeed, and there are many who would like to use his powers to their advantage. None have dared to try anything up to now, however, for they are too frightened of what he can do, and until recently, his life has remained relatively untroubled.When two ambitious humans set their eyes on the young spirit, however...that's when things start to change.For the worse.(Or: Jack gets captured by humans who then proceed to do Bad Things.)





	Thou Art Not My Abyss

_"I am a soul. I know well that what I shall render up to the grave is not myself. That which is myself will go elsewhere. Earth, thou art not my abyss!"_ -Victor Hugo

~=~  
...  
.....  
...  
~=~

A tired, calm voice spoke, almost unnerving in its dangerously soothing quality, like the purr of a cat that plotted to rake its claws along your arm as soon as your guard was down. “How fares our target?”

The dark-haired woman leafed through her folder, pale lips pursed. When she spoke, her voice was like a honey-covered razor-blade, a silky-soft sound that just barely concealed the sharpness beneath. “He is well, sir. As of yet, he suspects nothing.”

“Good,” the man paused briefly as he absently raked thin, sickly-pale fingers through his salt-and-pepper hair, wincing when his onyx ring got caught in the gray strands. “Read his file to me again, Miss Amber, if you so please. I wish to make sure that we are prepared. It is not often that a mere human attempts to trap a spirit.”

The woman raised one golden eyebrow, but nevertheless complied, flipping to the first page of the folder, her honey-hued eyes scanning over the page before she began to read it out loud. “Name: Jack Frost. Sex: male. Species: humanoid winter spirit. Physical age is approximately seventeen years old, though his actual age is closer to three hundred and seven. He has many abilities, including superhuman agility, a knowledge of several forms of martial arts, flight, aptitude with the use of various kinds of weapons, and control over winter and the associated powers and abilities thereof, the last of which includes, but is not limited to: the production of ice and snow, the formation of blizzards, the spreading of frost, and the capability to strike his enemies with projectiles made of pure winter magic. A formidable adversary, especially considering his sharp mind and intellect and his ingenuity in tricking his opponents.”

“Weaknesses?”

“While an excellent fighter, he unfortunately is somewhat lacking in physical strength, and if he were to engage in a purely physical fight with someone of average fortitude, he would undoubtedly come out of it the loser. He is also susceptible to being manipulated mentally, as he suffers from a lack of self-confidence and a chronic fear of being alone, meaning that in the right circumstances, he could easily allow himself to be beguiled in exchange for a kind word or a touch.”

The paper rustled as she turned the page. “His fears are many and varied, including, but not limited to: monophobia, aquaphobia, agoraphobia, dystychiphobia, claustrophobia, atelophobia, and hedonophobia. Aquaphobia and atelophobia are fairly recent fears that he has developed. He also has a bit of a love-hate relationship with being touched, as he yearns for it greatly and can bear small amounts of it, but is easily overwhelmed, to the point of experiencing an emotional breakdown if he is pushed far enough.”

“Any romantic involvement?”

"None worth mentioning, sir."

“Very well, then, Miss Amber, it appears that all is in order. Are Groth and Corwell still prepared to help execute our plan?”

“Certainly, sir.”

“Good, very good. Then tell them to be at the pick-up site tomorrow at nine in the morning, and inform them that if they spoil our chance, I will not be held responsible for my actions. We cannot afford mistakes, Miss Amber. After all, we have only one chance to catch Frost, and it is not an opportunity that we can waste.”

“I will relay your words to them, sir.”

“Excellent.”

A silence, though by no means an awkward one, as the two were momentarily absorbed by their own thoughts. Before long, however, Amber cleared her throat and spoke, a question that had long consumed her mind making itself heard. “...If I may ask, sir...”

“Yes?”

“...What exactly is your purpose in attempting to catch Jack Frost?”

“What reason does anyone have to do anything, Miss Amber? First, answer me that.”

“I cannot say, sir. It depends on the person in question, I suppose, and the motives they may have.”

“Wrong, Miss Amber. Unfortunately, you are almost laughably wrong. The actions of all humans, from the most insignificant pauper to the most powerful king, are all based on the desire to accumulate power. As morbid and unpoetical as it may seem, a human’s life is all about power. Power and control. If I can break Frost to do my bidding, I will be the most powerful man in the world, more influential than the cruellest dictator. After all, how many dictators can say that they have Mother Nature on their side?”

“Breaking Jack Frost will not be easy, sir. Evidence shows that he is remarkably resilient. On top of having spent entire centuries in almost total isolation, he has also been tortured multiple times, and has yet to be irreparably damaged, at least as far as his mind is concerned.”

“It is a challenge that I will relish, Miss Amber, and one that I will be sure to overcome. I have broken both men and women that were only a little less of an obstacle than Frost is. I have plans to destroy him in the most final way possible.”

“May I ask what those plans involve?”

A shrug, the man apparently unconcerned about the pain he would cause. “Physical and psychological torture. Solitary confinement. Perhaps more extreme methods may be used if he continues to be difficult. Nothing that you haven’t seen before, my dear.”

“A little unethical, don’t you think?”

“We are not in the business of being ethical, Miss Amber. If we were, we certainly wouldn’t be making the salaries that we do, nor would we be attempting to exercise absolute power.”

“True. Still, I cannot say that I agree with this course of action.”

“Whether you agree or disagree is of no consequence to me, Miss Amber. I pay you for your work, not for your opinions. And, speaking of work, it is high time that we retired to bed. We must wake up early tomorrow, and it will not do to let Frost slip through our fingers just because we happen to be exhausted. Good night, Miss Amber.”

“Good night, sir. Pleasant dreams.”

“I wish you the same, Miss Amber.”

**Author's Note:**

> And so it begins. Heeheehee...
> 
> Constructive criticism and advice is always welcome, as I have no idea what I'm doing. I mean, I have a plot and everything, but the actual execution is something which I'm not sure I can pull off well, or at all. Ah well, I'm trying. The worst that can happen is eternal humiliation, I suppose. ::shrugs helplessly::
> 
> Also, here are Jack's phobias:
> 
> monophobia--fear of being alone.
> 
> aquaphobia--fear of water.
> 
> agoraphobia--fear of being in situations where escape might be difficult or help may be unavailable if things go wrong.
> 
> dystychiphobia--fear of accidents, of accidentally hurting oneself or someone else.
> 
> claustrophobia--fear of enclosed spaces.
> 
> atelophobia--the fear of imperfection, of not being good enough.
> 
> hedonophobia--fear of feeling pleasure, like happiness, love, and pride.
> 
> ...Thoughts?


End file.
